The Last Dance
by April29Roses
Summary: Merlin goes to a dance with Gwen, and as usual, he encounters the unexpected. Will the results bring tragedy to Camelot?
1. Chapter 1 The Conspiracy

Chapter 1 The Conspiracy

"C'mon Merlin," pleaded Gwen. Her dimples flashed as she lightly touched her friends arm. "Elyan is coming with me, and maybe Gawaine and Percival." Merlin looked over at his mentor, but Gaius ignored their conversation and busied himself with his flasks of mysterious and malodorous potions.

"It's ever so long since we danced at Yule!"

"I know, Gwen! It's just..."

"Yes, yes, yes," chimed Gwen. "You've got a lot of chores and we both have to serve at the feast tonight, and then there's Arthur. And Gaius need herbs for the morning! Really, Merlin! Everyone needs a break once in a while!"

Gaius opened his mouth as if to speak, then pressed his lips together tightly. The movement was not lost on Merlin whose eyes began to twinkle.

Gwen was referring to the feast being prepared for the royal court, and to the dance and bonfire planned for the lower town in Camelot. It was the feast of Imbolg, the coming of Spring. The village girls had decorated the town square with the earliest of spring flowers and special loaves of bread were baked especially for the feast. The rivers and creeks ran frothy with breaking ice. Soon the spring lambs would be born and there was plenty of work ahead. But the winter was over, or almost over, and it was time to celebrate. The wood for the bonfire was already laid out in the square. Musicians from from outlying villages had come in to play for the festival, and out in the market, one could hear bursts of music and laughter.

The preparations for the dance and bonfire brought bittersweet memories for Merlin. The customs in Ealdor were virtually identical in Camelot. Although he had never fit in well in his village home, he could never forget the fun he and Will had at the seasonal festivals. Breaking free from the routine physical labor of country life, to dance and flirt and laugh, was a deeply anticipated event.

"He needs to come with us, doesn't he, Gaius, " Gwen added.

The old man looked askance, lifting one skeptical brow as he gazed down at Gwen's earnest girlish face. "As if Merlin needs more nonsense to distract him!"

"C'mon Gaius!" She grabbed the physician's free hand and tugged gently. "Don't be grumpy. You know Arthur can't go and I don't want to dance with only Elyan all night. Gawaine doesn't really dance you know."

"And Leon dances like an old stick, " laughed Merlin. Gwen whirled back to look at Merlin, her face alight with anticipation.

"So you'll come with us?"

"Of course, Gwen," smiled Merlin as he gave her a quick hug. Gaius frowned and looked down at his alembic. He tapped the glass worriedly, the murky contents swirling into a transparent and lurid orange liquid.

"Merlin, this isn't a good idea. There's something telling me you shouldn't go. I'm sorry, my boy, but I don't think..."

"No worries Gaius," interrupted Merlin with a shake of his head. "The royal prat will survive if I have a few hours of fun. It's not my fault I like to dance!"

Merlin's grin melted Gaius' heart as intended, but he kept his stern expression. "Don't come to me for help when Arthur is screaming your name at dawn! Go! Go," he said wih a dismissive wave of his hands. "Go!"

"Meet me by the kitchen door once you're finished at the feast. " called Merlin as he ran out the door.

"Thank you," mouthed Gwen as she smiled up at Gaius as she turned to leave.

The court physician smirked to himself as he lifted a spoiled poultice from a watery container. He threw the stinking mess into the fire and immediately regretted it. The stench was overwhelming. Insisting that Merlin avoid the dance had it's desired effect. Merlin might have made excuses to stay home if he had encouraged him to go the village gathering. A little reverse thinking had done the trick. Gaius smiled. The boy needed a few hours of mindless fun, he thought to himself. It would do him good.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

Chapter 2: The Dance

The public square in the lower town of Camelot buzzed with anticipation. Small groups of girls circled the square, laughing and talking as the young men made ready to light the bonfire. As it leapt into life, it's golden glow and warmth were welcome against the chill of the early spring night. Over on the other side of the fire, Merlin spotted Maryse and Ellen from the kitchen, and shy little Nedra from the laundry was peering out from behind one of the flower garlands.

The music rose up, skirling and leaping madly, as the dancers formed into lines. Some of the more exuberant young men made leaps over the egdes of the bonfire. Odd as it was to see Elyan, Gawaine and Percival out of their armor and in regular clothes, it made Merlin smile.

Gwen turned and spun, her blue homespun gown flaring out as she moved. Merlin took her hand and they leapt into the lines of dancers. Too bad Arthur couldn't see Gwen as she danced, thought Merlin. One glance from her sparkling brown eyes would have rendered Arthur incoherent for a full five minutes, mused his manservant. He spun Gwen around again, just to see her face dimple in delight. Upping his assessment, Merlin laughed as he estimated Arthur would be incoherent for at least ten minutes.

Elyan and Percival were dancng with Maryse and Ellen. Gawaine was flirting with the tavern girl who was serving the ale. Leon was standing on the sidelines, in full armor, with his sword at his side, but he clapped along with the music with a smile of his glowing face.

From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw a girl standing by the edge of the bonfire. His heart leapt as something about her dark hair and the set of her shoulders reminded him of Freya, but when he got a better glimpse of her face, he thought he must have been mistaken. Her eyes were light blue, and her color high. There was a flush of rose in her softly rounded cheeks. No, nothing like his beautiful Freya.

When the music paused, Merlin meant to seek out Nedra for the next dance, but he found himself turning towards the girl that had reminded him of Freya. "Hello," he said as he ducked his head politely to the smiling girl. "I'm Merlin, " he continued. "I work in the castle." The girl returned his greeting with a bobbing curtsey, as she looked up into Merlin's eyes.

"My name is Brigid, " she replied. "I'm visiting my cousins here in Camelot, but I'm from Eastbourne, by the ocean."

"That's a long way from here," replied the young warlock with a grin. It's nice to meet you." A momentary shift in the firelight recalled the lift of Freya's chin, the curve of her lips. Merlin's heart stuttered, but he recovered quickly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "for a moment you reminded me of..."

"Someone you used to know," the girl rejoined with a merry look. "I hear that all the time!"

Merlin wordlessly held out his hand and the girl moved towards him. As her fingers slipped into his, he felt a tingle of magic surge between them. The tall young warlock looked carefully at his partner. Her eyes were dark as night now, her lashes inky against the pale curve of her face in the firelight. His senses prickled and he remembered her eyes had looked blue a little while ago. He knew he should be cautious, maybe even afraid, but she was beautiful and mysterious. Magic was his to command, there was nothing here that should harm him.

They spun into a dance, a lively counry reel, and Merlin found he couldn't take his eyes from his smiling partner. As she moved through the dance, he glimpsed Freya over and over. Each time,he was sure it was her, and then Brigid would move and the resemblance would vanish. There was the graceful line of his lost love's neck; here was the light pressure of her small fingers in his hand. Brigid turned and he glimpsed the sweet curve of bone in her shoulder as she lifted her arm. Freya.

Merlin's head spun as the music ended and Brigid rounded into his arms. At their touch, a shock of power surged through his mind, blinding him to the physical world around him. Magic flooded and reality shimmered.

"Come with me," said Brigid and despite every instinct in Merlin's heart begging him to run away, he moved, step by step, to follow the girl. She led him to some benches by the tavern, not far from the bonfire. Merlin tried to let go of her hand but her fingers closed over his with unatural strength and panic started to build in his mind.

"I'm sorry," he began strongly, but Brigid pushed him down onto the bench. It was almost playful.

"Stay with me, Merlin," she whispered, and Merlin recognized Freya's intonation, the way her lips had framed his name. Struck with a horror he could not explain, Merlin tried to stand up, but his legs were strengthless and he sat down again abruptly. He looked down at Brigid's feet, half expecting to see pair of chicken feet, poking out from the hem of her dress. Wasn't that how you could identify an evil spirit at a dance? The logical part of brain chided itself for his untimely, idiotic recall of a granny's winter tale. Unaccountably, he wanted to laugh at himself. He almost did. To keep calm he looked beyond the girl, to the dancers just beyond. He glimpsed Elyan and Gwen laughing as they twirled and moved on to new partner in the dance.

"Look at me," commanded Brigid and slowly Merlin moved his eyes to meet hers. Her eyes were blue again, deep with secrets, and in their depths was a sadness beyond this mortal world.

"You are the Cailleach," said Merlin evenly.

"How quick you are, young Emrys. I had hoped we could dance a while longer before you recognized me." The ancient visage of the gatekeeper of the netherworld floated like a mist over the sweet innocence of Brigid's face. Suddenly she turned and spun, exuberance surging from her as she threw her arms around the startled warlock.

"Once again, I am young, " she breathed and she moved her hand exultantly from Merlin's shoulders to the soft curls of hair at the nape of his neck. "Once, long ago, my arms would have been around glorious kings. "

"What do you want," whispered Merlin.

"To see you, to touch you, to dance with you, Emrys. I know you will never be mine," she said simply. In the depths of her cornflower eyes was madness."You are of magic, as am I, young Emrys. But it is your destiny to never enter my realm, and after our meeting at Samhain, well..." She paused. "I wanted to know you," she ended quietly. "I wanted to know what can never be mine."

Merlin shook his head in puzzlement, and his fear retreated even though he could not release himself from her touch.

"Dance with me, Emrys." Her perfect lips smiled but there was only tragedy in her eyes. Merlin found compassion in his heart as he considered the fate of his magical kin. The youth in her face masked the long years of her gaurdianship of the dead. Who could truly understand what this magical being had seen? What events had she influenced? What price had she paid? What price had she commanded?

She smiled quietly. The corners of her mouth quirked into a gentle smile, so much like Freya's that Merlin's heart skipped a beat.

"Come, Emrys. Our dance." Merlin lifted her hand to his lips with a tender reverence. The blue glance of his eyes flared into gold, as his magic leapt up in recognition of their kinship.

"Our dance," he replied, as the golden sparkle of his magic surrounded them, hiding them from the dancers of Imbolg. Invisible behind the shields of their combined power, the goddess and the warlock stood transfixed.

"I am not always fearsome," she whispered. "From Samhain until Imbolg, I rule as the Cailleach. But in the Spring, I am softer." She twirled as easily as the girl she resembled. "I am as inevitable as life." The blue eyed girl lifted her eyes to his again. With a sudden sweet smile, Merlin moved close to Brigid's side and taking her in his arms, they slid again into the dance. She spun and his eyes carressed her. She lifted her face to his and one tenative finger traced the curve of his lips. His rough fingers slid gently against the silky skin of her chin, lifting her ever closer to himself. His lips touched hers. Magic flared even higher between them, gold and silver blue veils of fire engulfing them. He noticed how she shimmered with power, even though his eyes were shut. Her lips were sweet, but her heart was dark.

Oblivious to the magic, the dancers kept time to the music, clapping and stepping, turning and spinning. They took no notice of the shimmering veil by the edge of their revelry.

"Emrys."

"My lady," acknowledged Merlin as he plunged into her endless tragic eyes. "My beautiful lady Death."


	3. Chapter 3 The Prayer

Chapter 3 The Prayer

Gwen laughed as Elyan spun her one more time and he pointed over to Gawaine, who looked set to start the next dance with the tavern girl. Nimble as he was in sword play, he moved clumsily to the music. Gwen looked around, thinking she had not seen Merlin for some time. She had thought he was dancing, but she didn't spot him as the lines of dancers moved past her.

She whispered to Elyan and he too began to scan the crowd. Elyan pointed again and Gwen glimpsed Merlin's familar jacket. He sat, leaning against the side of the barn, on a crate near the oak tree. There was a boneless slump about the way he was sitting that alarmed her. She walked quickly over to her friend, Elyan beside her.

When she touched his shoulder, he collapsed intio a tangle of limbs and Elyan had to help ease him into a comfortable position in her lap. He was very pale, his lips tinged with blue and his eyes sunken. She shook him and called his name.

"Merlin!" She patted his face but there was no response. His head lolled weakly as she touched him. "Elyan, I don't think he's breathing!"

"Nah! He's had too much to drink," said Elyan a little uncertainly. Her brother shook their friend harder. "Merlin, wake up mate!" The knight searched for a pulse, feeling his cooling skin. There was no response from Merlin,and Gwen's heart was sinking.

Tears sprang into Gwen's eyes. She had seen Merlin look like this once before, years ago when he had drunk the poison for Arthur. His skin was almost translucent. "What's happened to him?"

Elyan didn't reply at first, his eyes fixated on Merlin. He took a few deep breaths and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

" Gwen... Sweetheart, I'm sorry..." he whispered, even as Leon came rushing up, drawn by the commotion and the gathering crowd around Gwen and Merlin. "I'll go get Gaius" her brother said heavily, even as Gwen shook her head desperately, tears running down her cheeks.

"Someone needs to tell Arthur," she said softly and the honest grief in Leon's eyes broke her heart even further. Elyan and Leon turned and ran at top speed, without saying another word and Gwen was left to hold Merlin, praying that he was still somehow alive. Her heart was sinking. If Elyan had thought Merlin was still alive, he would have carried him to Gaius. She tried to tell herself that she was wrong. No. It was just the shock. No one could think straight. Help would come soon and Merlin would wake up. But her tears would not stop, as if her heart already knew what her mind would not let her admit.

Gawaine was beside her suddenly, startling her from her heartbroken tears as she held Merlin closer. Now Gawain was shaking Merlin, calling his name, rubbing his arms and hands frantically,but there was no response.

"I can't tell," whispered Gwen, as her hand ruffled Merlin's dark hair as if her touch could rouse him from the stillness that was rooting itself into despair. "Maybe, he's ..."

"Don't say it," exploded Gawaine. "He's Merlin," he said more calmly, trying to comfort her. "He's , you know, Merlin, he'll be ok, 'cause... He will, Gwen." His voice choked off as he placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. His voice sank to a low rumble, as he called his friend's name once more. But the dark haired boy did not move, and in an agony of shock, the minutes passed.

A small crowd of servants and townspeople had gathered by the barn. Whispers of horror and grief ran rippling through the crowd as they recognized the young man lying brokenly in Gwen's lap. Merlin, who had a kind word and a smile for everyone as he rushed about for the King was well known. Most of the crowd knew him by sight, and at least half of the crowd talked to him every day. Some wept openly.

The crowd parted as Arthur came running up, looking flushed and angry. "What's the idiot gone and done now," he hissed, but his voice slowed in shock as he took in the scene before him. Only Gwen saw the terror in his eyes as he dropped to his knees beside them.

"Merlin?" There was a frantic edge to his voice that Gwen had never heard only once before, when Uther died. "Merlin!"

He slapped his friend lightly, and then harder, but there was no response except for the deepening horror in Arthur's eyes.

"What happened, " he rasped.

"I don't know Arthur. We were dancing." Tears shaded her voice with desperation. "I lost track of him when I was dancing with Elyan and then ..."

"We found him like this," added Gawaine when Gwen couldn't go on.

"Help me get him to Gaius," ordered Arthur. As he reached down to lift his servant, he slipped his arms under Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's head dropped back limply into the crook of Arthur's arm. At this close range Arthur could not deny the fatal stillness that seemed to have settled over his friend.

"No!" The syllable burst from the king's lips explosively, shaking and raw. "No," he said again and this time his voice was soft and broken. For the eternity of a second, Arthur breathed hard as his arms tightened around the still form of his servant. He raised his eyes to Gwen; there was a steely desperate glow in them that almost frightened her,so close did it recall Uther. He seemed about to speak, but he said nothing and then he turned away, and her fear deepened.

"Gawaine, help me!" Even as the king spoke, someone in the crowd came forward with a cloak, to ease under Merlin to help carry him more easily. The knight eased Merlin from Arthur's grip and together they began to move quickly as they could back to the castle. Gwen wiped her tears as someone helped her to her feet. The crowd gaped at her, looking shocked, not only by what was happening, but by the king's reaction.

The stars shone brightly in the spring night. The music had stopped but the sparks from the bonfire rose wildly as they spun upwards into the dark. Gwen's heartfelt prayer surged from her soul,like the sparks into the midnight skies. Somewhere a bird sang. The crowd parted in front of Gwen, just as it had for Arthur. She smiled as bravely as she could.

"Keep your thoughts for Merlin," she said to the crowd, gesturing to include them all. "For our friend, Merlin" She looked at the people, noting the tears and the bowed heads, the silence that had descended after the whispers, but her heart could not forget the look in Arthur's eyes. "And for Camelot", she added.


	4. Chapter 4 The Farewell

Chapter 4 The Farewell

"He's alive, Sire," said Gaius softly, "but just barely." He passed a candle near Merlin's face as his practiced hands held one of his eyelids gently open. "See how his pupils are still reacting to light, Arthur. His breathing is so shallow it's hard to detect. His heartbeat is there, but faint and slow. I can't..." The old man's voice trailed off as tears stung his eyes. The physican turned away from the bed where Merlin lay, looking on his shelves of drugs as if he truly had an idea of what would help. He was just buying time to compose himself, but Arthur didn't need to know. He was barely coherent as it was.

"What's wrong? Is it poison?"

"Possibly, Sire. I can't say as I have no idea what he ate or drank. There is no evidence of a residue either near his ear or his mouth. I can find no puncture marks . But there is something in this that makes me think of magic." He paused. "It resembles the effect of the lamia, but it does not follow the pattern of attack, where the victim was alone. Merlin was in a crowd."

"Magic," came Arthur's stunned reply. He paced back and forth in the confined space and then turned back to Gaius. The king's eyes were dark with desperation; there was an almost unbalanced horror in their depths that unsettled his mentor. It worried him deeply, almost as much as Merlin's sudden collapse. Never had Gaius witnessed the depth of the bond beween his two beloved boys to this degree. Never had he felt this fear for Arthur when it was Merlin who was at death's door. He swallowed down his sense of forboding. Bitterly he regretted his help in sending Merlin to the dance. Little had he guessed the danger, despite his warning words.

Arthur appeared lost in thought, almost frozen, during Gaius' ruminations. Without a word, he turned back to Merlin and with his hunter's quiet, almost as if he was afraid to startle him, Arthur took one of Merlin's cold hands in both of his own. "Magic" he repeated in a strange, hushed tone.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice trembled slightly as he called him once more, but his servant never moved. The king kept up an interior dialogue, for his heart was full of things that he could never find the words to say. He wished he could say them, but he knew they wouldn't come. His hurt was too fierce, the words too unwieldy. He lifted Merlin's hand so it rested against his chest, still clasped in his own. He had lost so many he had loved to magic. In his darkest moments, he feared it was his doom to be bound forever to its dark forces. Magic had stolen his mother before he ever knew her. Morgana's magic had warped her, turning her from his arrogant,courageous, beautiful sister to a vengeful caricature of retribution. His father. Magic had driven him mad and in his madness, innocent people had been swept away, caught in the wake of his vengeful grief. He remembered his own atavistic fear that had arisen and ebbed again and again. The fear that he would lose the only friend he had ever had. He could not bear the thought that magic might rob him of his idiotic manservant. And yet, here he was again. He wanted to plead with Merlin, to beg him to fight free of what dark spell was holding him, he wanted to shake him until he awoke. He wanted to hit something, to make it all stop. But fear and sorrow rose to choke any words that he might have tried to speak, and all he could say, in a pleading dark whisper, was "Merlin".

MMMMMMM

Hidden by their combined magic,veiled by power, Merlin's hands trailed from the gasp of the dark haired girl who stood before him.

"We will meet again I promise, Emrys," she said fondly. "But, never again so sweetly. Go. Your king is calling you. Can you not hear him?" Merlin turned. He realized he did hear Arthur calling him and he sounded unusually upset.

MMMMMMM

To the shock of Arthur, his servant took the smallest of shuddering breaths and his eyelids fluttered. The king placed one hand on Merlin's chest as if he could send his own vital srength into the body of his friend. But Merlin did not move again.

Arthur wanted to scream; Merlin couldn't leave him, not like this. Not pulled away into some dark place by magic where Arthur could do nothing to save him. He knew nothing of breaking enchantments. He was powerless and desperation was robbing him of hope. "Merlin", he called again, trying to brace his soul against what might happen next. He heard the boy take a breath, and then another breath. The king watched along with Gaius, hardly daring to breathe himself, as Merlin eased into a regular pattern and he began to lose a little of his frightening pallor. His eyes opened slowly, but they were unfocused, bright with tears.

"I have to go now, Brigid," he whispered weakly. And then to Arthur's utter devastation, Merlin's eyes dropped shut once more and his breathing slowed again to a stop. A cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach; a fearsome unseen prescence loomed near and it weighed on Arthur's heart.

MMMMMMMM

In the shimmering invisible light, the Cailleach now stood directly behind Arthur. Her hand brushed the the king's disheveled golden hair and she saw the start of fear in Merlin's eyes. Brigid smiled.

"You have been told, your destinies are bound together. Your king will never truly be mine any more than will you, Emrys. He is the Once and Future King, and his is another fate. I promise, we will meet all of us, once more." When she laughed the eldritch power in her voice skirled like music, and suddenly she was only a girl again, with ancient eyes and an innocent smile.

"One more kiss", she whispered. And moved by her lonliness, whose burden Merlin was just beginning to learn, he moved towards her once more. Tenderly the young warlock enfolded her in his arms, gently his lips met hers, reverently he brushed a tear from her eyes.

"I will not forget you, young Emrys. There is something in you- a goodness- that runs even deeper than your destiny. It will be your undoing and your salvation." Her smile was young and tender as a flower, but her eyes; there were no words to describe her eyes. The ancient visage of the Cailleach shifted like mist over the springtime face of Brigid. The scintillating blue and gold fires faded from Merlin's vision and he was alone in the darkness. He heard a trace of Freya's laughter.

"I'm back dollophead," said Merlin, but to his surprise his voice wasn't working very well. It sounded like a gasp for air. It sounded pitiful. He couldn't get his hands to move as he fumbled them free of the blankets. As he opened his eyes,hardly able to register the familiar faces hovering nearby, he felt someone holding his hand tighten their grip as if in surprise or encouragement. He squeezed the hand that held his, simply hoping to reassure. As his eye cleared, he saw Arthur swallow convulsively and duck his head for a moment. His heart twisted with a familiar guilt, as he started to guess what had happened. More lies would soon be required and it pained him more than he could say. But Merlin put those thoughts aside because he saw Arthur's eyes light with hope as he took one breath and then another. He held Arthur's gaze with his own, until he had enough air to speak.

"I'm here" he whispered.

"So it seems," answered Arthur stiffly, but his eyes were shining and the shadow that had loomed so large, only a moment before, evaporated with those words. Gaius sat down suddenly with a whuff and laughed like a boy. Merlin's eyes slid shut again, overcome with weariness.

Panic rose like a wave in Arthur's eyes again but Gaius calmed him with a touch.

"I believe the spell has drained his strength Sire. He will need a long rest, but clearly the enchantment is broken and Merlin has rejoined us. Already his breathing and color are much stronger."

"She was so beautiful," murmured Merlin, fighting to open his eyes. "She only wanted to dance. I kissed her. She looked just like Frey... a friend of mine," he contnued, "but then, she didn't."

"It must have been a witch," said Arthur.

"Or maybe it was another Lamia" suggested Gaius.

"No," said Merlin as his voice trailed off in exhaustion. "She was much, much more." He closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. His gaze met Arthur's steadily for a heartbeat. "She told me to go when she heard you call me."

"He's raving," said Arthur promptly, but somehow he knew Merlin was telling the truth.

"She was so sad..." breathed Merlin. "So sad. So alone..." He was fighting his weariness to talk to Arthur, working himself into a senseless agitation. But the king soothed him with a few softly spoken, dire threats, until at last Merlin relaxed enough, that Gaius could slip him a potion of hawthorn to strengthen his blood flow.

"Leave him rest, Sire," counseled Gaius as they settled Merlin back on to pillows. Arthur was still anxious. Merlin was so weak, he could only manage the smallest sips of the potion without choking. Arthur nodded, knowing Gaius was right, but it was obvious that the king could not bring himself to leave his friend as he settled authoritavely into the chair beside the bed.

"Just don't go to any more dances, Merlin," he said quietly to his drowsing companion. He watched his friend for a long moment, taking a deep satisfaction in each slow, steady breath. His hand ruffled roughly through his servant's dark hair. "And don't kiss any more women you don't know."

"Not my fault I like to dance", the warlock retorted weakly. But Merlin was asleep again as soon as the words left his lips and he didn't see Arthur's blazing smile of relief.

At precisely that moment, Gwen entered the room and broke into a tremulous laugh. Arthur's eyes were clear and Merlin was breathing. Gaius looked giddy with relief. She took in their expressions and did not care to hear any explanation It was enough to know that the world of Camelot was back in order again. Gratitude flooded her heart, and happy tears stung her eyes. "No more dances," whispered Gwen.

A/N I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my story. Constructive comments are very welcome. I will continue to strive to improve my writing. Until next time!


End file.
